


The Arrival

by Jasonwolf18



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Meeting the Parents, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasonwolf18/pseuds/Jasonwolf18
Summary: The Warrior of Light is in a good mood today, much to the curious interest of his friends and loved ones. What could have made him so happy, with an impending war on the horizon?





	The Arrival

The sun was bright in Ul’dah and Darkvald was in a good mood. He was humming to himself as he walked around the city. The outfit that he wore was just his usual armor, though he left his sword back home. His tail swayed from side to side as he walked, his hand clutching a letter in his hand. He took one last look at the letter before starting on to the tasks that he needed to accomplish. “Just less than five hours till the event. I got a lot of things I need to do.” With an almost giddy laugh, one that made more than a few bystanders turn to look at the Warrior of Light as he took off on a run to his next stop.

_Meanwhile in the Rising Stone_

“So is Darkvald not joining us today?” Alphinaud had asked the question to the room, having picked up the tray of tea that was recently brought to the rest of the Scions. “No, he said that he had some tasks that he needed to do today. He even asked me to not be at our home for a few hours while he cleans it. Quiet thoroughly, it seems.” Y’shtola was sitting on a soft sofa near the back of the room, a warm cup of tea in her hand as she simply relaxes. “I hath seen our companion not two hours ago. Twas running around Ul’dah with a huge smile upon his face. Mayhaps he found something more to his liking than us?” Everyone looked at Urianger about what he had said, though Y’shtola simply went back to her tea.

“I doubt it. Saving the world partially pays for our home it seems. However, his behavior is strange when compared to his usual attitude.” This made everyone think over their friend’s strange behavior until Alphinaud uttered “Maybe he is sneaking off on a date with someone else?” The content swaying of Y’shtola’s tail stopped for a moment, even poofing out a bit but she showed no other outward signs as she calmly set the tea cup down. Everyone’s eyes were on her as she silently walked to grab her staff, until Thancred spoke up, “Well, we could always tail him, see if we can catch him in the act. It doesn’t sound like something he would do though.” With a nod of agreement, they all left to head out to Ul’dah, where their friend was last seen.

For the next couple hours, the Scions all followed Darkvald around town, witnessing him buying a large bundle of local flowers, plenty of food in a couple baskets, and the finest wines that he could find. It all seemed like he was up to something, even when he then traveled to the beaches by Costa del Sol. Once there, they watched as he had talked to a few of the merchants, paying for buckets of ice and to borrow a blanket. He had even paid a hefty amount of gil to borrow a music player with some scrolls. “What is he planning? He is just standing there, like he is waiting for something.” G’raha had finally joined the group, all of them hiding behind a set of rocks to watch the Warrior of Light pace within a small circle. “I do not know, but I am gonna find out. And we may need to do some repair work afterwards.” The twins Alphinaud and Alisaie jumped out of the way as a rather fluffed out Y’shtola walked out from her hiding spot, walking towards her lover. “Dear, I think there are somethings that-”

She did not get to finish her statement as a portal opened up behind Darkvald who immediately turned around, a shocked look upon his face. Moving quickly, the rest of the Scions ran out of their hiding spot, to back up the Sorceress. “Oh this is some bad timing” muttered Darkvald, a nervous grin upon his face as he turned to look at the first figure to step through the portal. What stepped out was a rather beautiful looking woman with dark red hair and an armored looking bikini of red and gold, with gold banded horns sprouting from her head. When her eyes opened and behind Darkvald, they were a glowing gold color as she smiled so warmly, “You look so handsome, Valastrasz.” She came up to him and gave him the biggest hug that she could, lifting him slightly off his feet as he awkwardly hugged her back.

“Don’t crush the poor boy, dear. He still has things to do here.” Came the second voice, an elf stepping out of the portal now. This one was not as tall as the woman, but was Darkvald’s height still. He wore a regal looking red and gold silk outfit, with phoenix designs on the shoulders, but his eyes glowed an eerie blue, and his voice had a bit of an echo to it. The male elf turned to look at the group that was standing behind the still hugging woman and the Warrior of Light, noticing that they had all drawn weapons. “Oh? You didn’t tell me that we were having guests, child. I hope you don’t expect me to fight them, I just got this cleaned at your mother’s demands.” Giving a light tapping to the woman’s shoulder, Darvald coughed, “Glad you guys made it. Can you set me down, mother?”

“ **Mother**?!” In a unison cry, the Scions all stared in disbelief at the couple who had walked through the portal, which was now sealing itself up. When Darkvald had finally been set down, he gave a weak smile as he turned to his friends, “Oh, right. Well, everyone, these are my parents who decided to come visit from my home world.” With a smile, the male elf walked over and placed a gentle arm around the woman’s waist before giving a bow, “Greetings. I am Valadin, Death Knight of the Ebon Blade and Blood Elf of Silvermoon.” The woman smiled and nodded her head, birds coming down to greet her, “And I am Alexstrasza, Dragon Queen. I am also the mother of this fine man.” Everyone that Darkvald saw had just shocked faces, until Y’shtola just smiled with a light chuckle and walked up to the couple, holding out her hand, “I am Y’shtola. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh, so you are the woman who stole my boy’s heart? Tell me, is he treating you right?” The woman had grasped her hand and shook it, giving a big smile as the male elf just gave Darkvald a wink that made him go pale. Seeing this, everyone else came over and introduced themselves to the visitors, while the elf had tilted his head to signal for his son to break off for a moment. “Oh, mother. I had bought these flowers. They are some of the local plants that live here, I thought you would like them and could try to take them back home. I’ll be right back.” He smiled, handing over the bundle of flowers to his mother before running off to talk with his father who walked a short distance away from the rest of them.

“So, she is the one that you have been telling me about, huh?” With a slight blush, Darkvald nodded, “Yeah. I was kind of surprised that I found someone here.” With a smile, Valadin placed his hand upon his son’s shoulder, “Well you don’t need to tell me more. I just wanted to make it look like I am giving you the proper lecture for your mother. You know how she is with you and me.” Darkvald nodded before handing the chilled bucket of wine over to his father, who gave his thanks and held onto it. After making it look like they had a long discussion, the pair wandered back over to the group, hearing the question being asked on how long they plan to stay. Valadin ended up responding as he looked at the others before rejoining Alexstrasza, “Just for a day. That is all either of us could afford to leave, with the magic that it took to even get us here.”

"Yes, little Valastrasz promised to show us around, and give us a grand tour of the world he has been living in." Even as a stranger to the world, the wild life came to bask in the presence of Alexstrasza, who greeted each animal in turn with a smile. She then turned an eye to her son and said, "And of course your friends are welcome to join, especially your lovely lady, my child." Before the Warrior of Light could speak, Y'shtola spoke up, "It would be rude of us not to give you a tour. Why not start in Azim Steppe?"

With that, they all took a short trip to Reunion, meeting with the local Au Ra tribes. This had brought a few questions from the locals on if the two strangers were with the empire, but the ever diplomatic Alphinaud took care of that. A couple of the locals mentioned horseback riding, which brought out a competitive argument between father and son.

"I have lived here longer than you, father. You can't out run me around the field."

"Oh I beg to differ, boy. I was racing with my siblings through the forests of Silvermoon while I was still a child. Dear, care to start this race for us? "

With a wave of her hand to the crowd of Au Ra that were all interested with a stranger that radiated such love and life, Alexstrasza walked to her mate and child, a smile upon her lips "You two and your competitions." Raising her hand to the air, Darkvald mounted the horse that was provided to him, while Valadin smirked and summoned an undead horse that neighed and greeted its owner. Valadin just waved off the disapproving look of his son and mounted his horse. With a glance back to the Scions who watched in peak interest, Darkvald sighed and prepared for the ride.

With a burst of fire from Alexstrasza's finger, the race began. Father and son were neck and neck as they rode across the field, though Valadin looked half interested just to prod his son. As they traveled, they were eventually joined by more of the locals, even the leader of one of the tribes. All were racing to see who was the fastest, which finally made Valadin get serious. He could handle toying with his own son, but he was not about to lose to others.

When they were about to reach the finish line at the very back of the valley, a huge shadow overtook them and landed past the finishing line, holding up a victory sign. Upon getting closer, there was Alexstrasza, laughing as red smoke was dispersing around her. "Now that is not fair, my dear. Turning into a dragon to join a race between your son and mate." Valadin laughed and dismounted, smirking at his mate. She just grinned, "I couldn't let this argument go on between you two, it would take the whole trip." She playfully pouted.

Darkvald smiled as he watched his parents getting along as he met up with the others. "So your mother is actually a dragon?" asked G'raha as everyone looked at their friend then at the visitors who were now being surrounded by the locals who were cheering about the race. "Well that explains why we had to practically drag you to the battlefield to fight the dragons until Nidhogg showed up." Y'shtola smiled up at him, giving him a rather inquisitive look. At that Darkvald sighed, a sad look on his face as he looked at his parents, "Yeah, they raised me with her flight, but she was heartbroken when she had to oversee the slaying of one of her former friends. It is why I was so hesitant to fight dragons, even if they didn't look like the family I grew up with, it was still fighting part of my own blood. Nidhogg showing up and being as bad as he was just was a reminder of what she suffered through. Dad was luckily there for her, but she has been worried about him lately. It's one of the real reasons for their visit, to get him away from something and let her life magic retake hold in him."

The somber moment was broken when there was a commotion coming from the group. Upon closer inspection, both Darkvald and Y'shtola sighed in unison, seeing the cause. An Au Ra with a big hammer was making a lot of noise, standing in front of Alexstrasza. "I knew it. You really are a dragon, and a mighty strong one from the looks of it when you flew past us. The Steppe could use someone like you to be it's queen, with me as your king. The Sun and Moon, ruling together and our children will be glorious!" The Au Ra Magnai smiled as he held out his hand expectantly, ignoring how Darkvald and Y'shtola were striding up to him.

Alexstrasza just smiled, "I already have a wonderful mate." The small area around them grew cold, with a localized blizzard falling just in the group. In a flash of dark purple energy, Magnai was pulled through the air to stand before a half hearted smiling Valadin. In an instant, Magnai was bound in loops of chains made of ice, "and I happen to be that mate of hers. Dear, would you mind removing this fake Sun from our presence so we can resume spending time with our boy?" Alexstrasza strode over, gave her husband a playful kiss to the cheek before picking Magnai up with one hand. She then launched him through the air towards the top of the large round structure, with the last thing any of them heard as he flew away was 'fake?'.

"Your parents do have an interesting flow of aether. But what is that dark purple aether your father was using? It flows through his body but I am unfamiliar." Darkvald smiled, "ah, using your sight on them, kitten? Dad is kept in a semi-state of being alive with a combination of my mother's life magic and necromancy that brought him back to life in the first place. The life magic is making him become more of what he once was before he was killed in battle. The longer he is apart from her though, the more it goes away." He then went to join his parents, knowing their time would not last long in this world.

The group traveled to a few different locations, showing off the different cultures and people in Eorzea. Valadin even found himself enjoying the sights of Kugane much to his son’s happiness, who eagerly showed him around as Alexstrasza and Y'shtola watched their happy loved ones be the goofs that they were. Darkvald brought the group to a training dojo where samurai were being trained, with father and son dueling in traditional garb. Quickly they had to flee when Valadin went too far and froze half the watching students when he accidentally went too far.

Finally, it was time for the trip to end, after nearly emptying Darkvald’s wallet from souvenirs that his parents wanted, with Valadin carrying several packages of local clothing that belonged to both him and Alexstrasza. Arriving back at Costa del Sol, Valadin contacted someone back at his home to start bringing them back. One by one, they said their goodbyes, with both parents reminding each Scion to make sure that their boy doesn't do anything too crazy. When it came time to say goodbye to Y'shtola, both Valadin and Alexstrasza embraced her, wishing her luck, leaving her with the words 'You especially keep an eye on him, daughter in law' that left the Sorceress blushing.

Darkvald’s farewell took a lot longer, with tight hugs between mother and son, and eventually Valadin had to guide his mate away. "You have a wonderful home here, kid. I know you will do what I would do to protect it." Darkvald smiled and nodded, jumping when he felt his dad pull him into a hug as well. "If your old man can give you one word of advice though, beware any power that tries to use you for their means. This Hydaelyn and Zodiark that you have told me about, they are like what I have been struggling with at home. Don't fall for traps that will lead you to being a brain dead minion, my son. I almost was one." Valadin had whispered this to his son, so that only he could hear before they finally parted, placing a small object in his son’s hand.

It was a shock to hear his father admit his own failure, as maybe there was hope for him yet. Even the look from his mother showed surprise that he admitted such a thing, having been able to hear it as well. With one final bow to the ensemble group, Valadin took Alexstrasza's hand and led her through the portal. Before leaving, both Valadin and Alexstrasza turned to look right at Darkvald and Y'shtola, saying in unison "You better tell us when the children arrive so we can see our grandkids."

Once gone, Darkvald fell to the ground exhausted, "While that was fun, I am exhausted." Finally looking at the object in hand, he blushed as he saw that his father had given him a ring. It was a gold and silver ring with a ruby that looked like it had a small flame inside it. According to his father, this was the ring that was passed through his family for generations, for thousands of years. But he swore that he saw his mother still had it on her finger.

"Oh, as you were talking to your father, your mother gave me a note." Said Y'shtola, handing over a scrap of paper. Everyone gathered around him as he started to read it.

_"My little Valastrasz. We are so happy that you found a wonderful home and people to look after you. It was at your father's insistence that we had an exact replica of the ring he gave me, with the help from your uncle. When the time is right, give it to that lovely Y'shtola that you are so smitten with. When you have your wedding, you better invite me or so help me I will make you sit through your uncle's lecture about the time ways a thousand times. And don't worry about your father. Your aunts and I are keeping him away from the front line for a while. Be good, my little Vala._

_Love,_

_Mom"_

"Yes, be a good Vala." Said Thancred with a smirk.

"Oh? You were planning our wedding already? Wouldn't you have to propose first?"

Darkvald just sighed and hung his head in shame. There was just no winning for him.


End file.
